Bloodied Fate
by xxWriteTotheEndxx
Summary: When Mello finds Near unconsious after cutting, he wants to know the reason why. WARNING: MxN, tourture,blood, angst,cutting


Disclaimer!

Mello's POV:

"L? You there?" Where was he, I mean, honestly, his apartment isn't that big, and it was him that insisted Near and I come visit him to help catch Kira. "Urgh, screw it." When i turn around to go back down the hall, I see it. Blood coming out from under the bathroom door.

"What the hell?" I muttered and attempted to open the door. Locked. "Goddamnit! Fuck!" I yelled. I picked the lock in a hurry. As I swung the door open, and was horrified by what I saw.

Near was on the ground, shirtless, and bleeding from the multiple slashes on his arms. From the looks of things, this wasn't the first time he'd done something like this.

"Near!" I cried out and pulled his uncousious form into my arms, the only thing going through my mind,

Stop the bleeding

I grabbed the white cotton shirt that lay on the ground and pressed it to the worst ones.

"Mello, are you ok?" I heard Light ask.

"Call 911!" I screamed.

Near's POV  
_

"Nate, this has to stop." Natalie, my twin sister said.

"Nice to see you too." I muttered. I would cut myself until I fell unconsious, because I would get to see her. I hadn't seen her alive in 14 years. Ever since the car crash that killed her and my parents when I was three. Actually, I died in that crash too, but the damn doctors brought me back.

"No, this time, you actually almost died." She said, glaring at me. My eyes widened.

"Really?" She nodded. "Score!" I cheered. She slapped me.

"I said almost, and when you wake up, you sure as hell better thank Mello for finding you." Natalie growled.

"Mello?" I asked. She nodded grimly.

"You have got to be kidding." I laughed. She glared at me.

"Oh, come on! Half these are because of him!" I yelled, motioning to my arms. She rolled her eyes,

"And I'm guessing a quarted is from the flashbacks, another quarter from the kidnapping." She said.

"Nate. Listen to me." Natalie then said, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"You need to stop cutting. I know it will take your life in the future if you don't stop now. Just let him, and so many others, help you." She said, then backed up and vanished, and everything fded into black.

I opened my eyes.

"It's good your alive, because now, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mello screamed, and L restrained him.

"Oh, my god, will you just shut the fuck up?" I asked, propping myself up so I could face him, not the ceiling. He looked suprised, you stupid little prick, not used to me cussing, are you?

"Get off me." He growled at L, shoving him off. He grabbed my upper arms, where there was no cuts and looked me in the eyes, then said,

"Why?" Something inside me broke, and I asked him,

"Have you heard of the Nate River case?" He bit his lip and said,

"I remember them talking about it on TV." I sighed.

"I remember waking a man grabbing me from behind, covering my mouth with a cloth, and then waking up on the ground in the middle of a cornfield. I was covered in blood, which came from several slashes on my throat, and my cracked skull. He had hit me with a gun but, I think. I stood up and started running, but that's when the shots started, startlingly close." Mello's ermerald eyes widened as I spoke. I noticed L had left.

"He yelled, 'Run boy, run!', and kept shooting. He was playing games with my life. Then a shot hit my arm. I went down, and he came to stand over me, and as he pressed to gun to my forehed and said, 'Why should you live? Give me one reason not to shoot you right now.' I recall saying 'Further tourture?' He ginned and removed the gun, picked me up, and started walking. He walked for a long time when we came to a cabin. He lay me down on a bed..and..." I started sobbing, and lay my head on Mello's shoulder,

"I was so scared." I sobbed, and he slowly raised a hand and smoothed my hair, trying to calm me.

"Afterwords, He chained me there. I didn't eat for 2 days. He gave me water occasionally. Then, one day, he left. He told me he'd be back soon. Then the cabin was on fire. I was screaming as it approached me. Then...the fire melted the chains. The bed was on fire, I was burning, but it was just my arms. I ran out, dodging the fire, just running, and then when i got outside, I saw the lake, and jumped in..it only hurt worse. A day later, the cops found me." I finished.

"My god...Near...when was this?" Mello asked.

"I was nine." I said quietly. He leaned forward and held me while I sobbed into his chest.

Then he tipped my face up and said,

"You didn't deserve that. Nobody does. i hope that man burns in hell. But I don't want you cutting yourself over that. Over him. You are giving him power. Do you want that? You can't loose to him. I won't let you. I...I love you." I registered this, then said what I'd been wanting to say since I'd met him,

"I love you too."


End file.
